fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred's Mom Returns
Fred's Mom Returns is the 22nd episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on September 11, 2008. Description Fred's excited his mom's coming home from rehab and knows he's doing a great job at Grease rehearsals since Miss Amy told him he doesn't have to come every day! Transcript Fred: Hey, it's Fred! And right now, I'm really hackin' excited because GUESS WHAT?! My mom's coming home from rehab today! She'll be home in about an hour. I can't wait! Anyways, the "Grease" rehearsals have been going really good! I'm really proud of myself because Ms. Amy tells me that I per tray a tree so greatly. The guy who plays Danny claims he has the "lead role." No offense to the guy who plays Danny, but just because he has the most lines in the play doesn't mean that he outshines my part. I mean, seriously! He thinks he's so cool just because he gets to talk in every single scene! I mean, whenever you watch a play, obviously you're gonna be looking at the background, not the main characters. That's what my part's better than his. He's so clueless thinking he has the lead role. Who even hackin' cares anyways? Oh, and also, earlier today, Bertha made me play this really weird game with her. Over the summer, Bertha had to read a book called "City of Ember" or something and I guess now it's gonna be a movie? Anyways, I guess in the book, everyone lives underground or something so we like played a game where we lived underground. It was really fun. We played inside Bertha's basement and I wasn't scared at all. (screen cuts to Fred in Bertha's basement when he holds the flash light and light up near his face because the basement was dark) Fred: Oh my gosh, this is so much fun, Bertha! Bertha, where are you? (screen cuts to Fred in his room where it has light up on the ceiling and he stops holding up the flash light and it is not lighting near his face) Fred: I mean seriously, most kids would be scared but, not me. (screen cuts to Fred in Bertha's basement when he holds the flash light and light up near his face because the basement was dark) Fred: (screams and yells) I WANT OUT!!! Bertha, let me out of basement cellar NOW! I want out! I don't want to play ANYMORE!!! (screen cuts to Fred in his room where it has light up on the ceiling and he stops screaming, yelling, holding up the flash light and it is not lighting near his face) Fred: (softly) So yeah. That was fun. Anyways, right now, I'm supposed be a "Grease" rehearsals, but Ms. Amy told me that since I'm so talented that I only have to come to, like, one rehearsal a week. Because she knows that I'm so talented and know how to be a tree. It's kind of creepy though because whenever we start rehearsing, I feel bark coming out of my skin. Like I actually am becoming a tree. (laughs, stops) Fred's Grandma: (offscreen) Fred, your mom's pulling in the driveway! Get upstairs! Fred: Okay, Grandma! I'll be right there! Talk to you guys in a little bit. (screen fades to the paper showing on it that says "Fred will be back shortly!" by the boy and 2 faces and the word "Yay!" was underneath the other face) (screen fades back to Fred was outside after he checked on his mom) Fred: Wow, my mom's really different now. Right when she came home, she hugged me and told me that she missed me. It felt really weird hearing her say that because she's never said anything like that before. Oh, and another thing is, right when she came home, she gave all of her beer to Bertha's mom. 'Cause Bertha's mom refuses to go to rehab. So yeah, my mom's just being really loving all the sudden. Oh my gosh! And you'll never believe this. My mom met a guy who knows the guy who's best friends with a guy who polishes famous people's shoes! So obviously, that guy has a lot o' connections. So my mom said that she's gonna call him and he'll tell people about me. He told my mom that he knows just about everyone in the movie biz. But for some reason, he told my mom that she has to pay him $2,000 before he tells me one about me. For some odd reason, my grandma thinks that it might be a "scam", but me and my mom are so gonna do it. Gee-whiz! I'm so excited about all of this! Oh. And also, for some reason, my mom keeps on calling me a spice melon. I really don't know what that is but it's really sweet that she keeps on saying it. She calls me her little spice melon. So yeah. It's just really... Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Fred, come inside. We're gonna eat a cake to celebrate that I'm back. Fred: Okay, Mom! I'll be right there! Okay. Well, I guess I'm gonna go eat some cake. Peace out, home dawg! (Fred) Fred: (offscreen, singing) We have changed my mom so greatly. (youtube.com/Fred) (SUBSCRIBE!) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Fred's Grandma (voice only) * Fred's Mom (voice only) Category:Videos